A Theory To Build Upon
by Lynn Osburn
Summary: I've only seen the first season of Tenchi Muyo so if something doesn't fit right, tell me. R/R


A Theory To Build Upon  
  
By:Lynn Osburn  
  
(DISCLAMER: I have only seen the first season of Tenchi Muyo from Ryoko Resurrected to Here Comes Jurai. But as far as I've seen this theory makes perfect sense. Please tell me if ya like it R/R)  
  
In the beginning, there was Chaos.  
  
And then Chaos grew bored with the cosmos, and created for herself two sisters, one good, the other evil. She christened them Tsunami and Tokimi, and thus order and balance reigned in the universe.  
  
But Chaos, being chaotic, grew bored once more and tried to find ways to entertain herself. So she began to create things, planets, creatures, sapient beings, intentionally forgetting where she put them so that she would have the joy of rediscovering them in time.  
  
But the two polar sisters Tsunami and Tokimi, were warring with one another Tokimi disliked the creations of Chaos and thought them only useful to serve, Tsunami enjoyed the beings, living and non, and thought them magnificent, choosing among them her favorite, the Jurians, to protect and bless with her offspring, each one growing in her favorite form, the tree.  
  
But Chaos was again growing bored. "When one is omnipotent, then one always knows the outcome. And what fun is that for Chaos Incarnate?" She explained to herself. So, she decided to join her creations, taking on the form of her personal favorite, a child. She discarded almost all her powers if Chaos except for two, the ability to create, and the ability to discover and thus control.  
  
Tokimi was over-joyed! Now that her troublesome and more powerful sister was limited, she could destroy her other sibling Tsunami and rule over the universe her own way.  
  
But Chaos was not helpless. She protected Tsunami by hiding her with Jurians inside her trees and using the Royal Family as guardians. She blessed them with the ability to create ships with which to travel the cosmos, and for these ships protection, she gave them wings stronger than any substance that ever was or ever would be. Wings made of pure light and power. Tsunami also gave the Jurians the blessing of long-life, in order to thank them for their services.  
  
Tokimi was furious! She gathered all her power and battled with Chaos in a war that raged for thousands of years. At the very end, Tokimi was winning, as she stood over her parent/sibling, Tokimi laughed, promising that she would one day rule over all, and Chaos would have to watch all she created grow old and suffer.  
  
Chaos screamed, and with her last bit of strength, sent an explosion through every universe she'd made. Tokimi was caught, blown further and further away until she was able to create a dimension of her own. There she hid, and there she stayed, as Chaos grew weaker and weaker.  
  
Then Tsunami appeared as Chaos was at her most defenseless. Though Chaos had caused much trouble, Tsunami took pity on her. Though she could not restore Chaos to her original divinity, she could give her a different life. She planted Chaos inside the body she had limited herself to before Tokimi's attack, that of a young girl. And so was born Washu.  
  
It became plain that as the girl grew, she could only remember certain parts of her omnipotent self. Tsunami knew that Tokimi was still out there somewhere, and also that the worlds could not exist without Chaos, and so she put her mother/sister on the path of discovery as a student in the Galactic Academy.  
  
Washu earned quickly, growing more and more intelligent and powerful every year. This did not grow unnoticed by a young nobleman of the plant, and he wooed Washu. The two were married and Washu gave birth to a son.  
  
But the nobleman's family disapproved of his marriage to this strange young woman with no family and very few memories of her past, and forced a divorce on them. The young nobleman was taken away, and Washu was forbidden to keep even her child.  
  
This left Washu broken hearted. She cried for months, drawing comfort from the few memories of her Goddess self. Then she came upon a solution. If she could not have the beauty that comes with being an adult; the love of a man, the motherhood, the maturity, she would have the joys of a child. Discovery, learning, and creativity. So once again she limited herself, taking on a child's body, and continuing on her path.  
  
As a child, Washu found a new joy for life. She insisted on being forever child like, even to her inferiors. always ordering others to call her little Washu. Her mortal 'superiors' tolerated this because of her intelligence and usefulness as a teacher in the Academy. For a time, all was well.  
  
Tokimi had been silent for decades, but now she was back in power, and able to create. She sent forth one of her minions, a power hunger viperous man named Kagato, to capture Washu in her innocent state and bring Washu to her.  
  
Washu saw this attack coming, but since she did not have her full Goddess powers, had to use other means. She created from herself a woman she called Ryoko, and gave her much of the same powers and abilities she had given her Jurians. Once she was convinced of Ryoko's power, she sent him up against Kagato.  
  
Unfortunately, Ryoko was powerful, but inexperienced. She failed to defeat Kagato and was forced under his power.  
  
Now it was Washu who was angered. Ryoko was more than just her creation and defender, Ryoko was her pride and joy, her greatest achievement in her human form. She refused to allow Kagato to keep her little girl.  
  
So Washu built a ship and went after Kagato.  
  
Once again a battle raged. Kagato had learned to control Ryoko's will and used her against Washu. Washu didn't have the heart to harm her child and Kagato defeated her, trapping her in a frozen state of being and stole her ship.  
  
But in doing so, Kagato had exhausted his resourced and lost control of Ryoko. With her memory wiped thanks to Kagato's mind control, Ryoko stole a small ship and escaped from Kagato. From there she became a space pirate, a woman torn between the love of carnage Kagato had implanted in her, and her own need for a true love.  
  
Kagato attempted to return to Tokimi only to find that she had again disappeared, thinking her servant had failed, and left him for dead. Enraged, Kagato kept Washu for himself, and began to try and unlock her powerful secrets. He became interested in her creation of Ryoko and resolved to once again gain control over the demon.  
  
Tsunami watched as all this occurred, and once again saw fit to intervene. She steered Ryoko to the planet Juria, setting the course for a chain of events which she hoped, would some day put to an end what had started so many eons ago. 


End file.
